My Baby Yang
by The Insanity Box
Summary: Blake and Yang are captured on a stealth mission where they are drugged. Now Blake is pregnant with Yang has the baby. Will they find a way to undo this or is it impossible. Contains Age Regression was requested by a high school friend of mine. Tags may change
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hey everyone this is my first time writing a M-rated story and my first time writing an age regression fanfic. A friend of mine from school asked me to write this for them. I would like to ask for you all to leave reviews with your opinions of it. I hope you enjoy the story also no hate reviews if you hate age regression.**

It was an ordinary day at Beacon team RWBY and team JNPR were relaxing an eating lunch when Ozpin called Yang and Blake into his office. The two made their way to the office Blake was calm while Yang was nervous. Once they got their they saw Ozpin drinking his coffee while looking at his scroll.

"Hello and Long do you know why I called you here" he said calmly.

"You can't prove it was me who put the fireworks in the boys bathroom" Yang blurted out.

"Well I called you for a different reason but it is good to know who was responsible for that incident" he said

"If you don't mind me asking sir why did you call us here?" Blake asked.

"I have a mission for you two and the mission is to spy on the White Fang" Ozpin said.

"But sir we have no idea where the White Fang are" Yang said.

"We have reason to believe that the White Fang are hiding in a abandoned warehouse outside the walls of Vale" he said.

"Ok sir we will go prepare and leave if that is all" Blake said.

"Yes that is all you can inform your teammates of your mission but no one else and if anything goes wrong call them and I will have a airship has fast has possible" he said.

"Understood sir we will go prepare" Yang said.

With that Blake and Yang left to go to their room to prepare. When they got their the saw Ruby doing her homework and Weiss standing over Ruby making her do her homework. When Ruby saw the two she gave them a pleading look to help her. Yang wanted to help but she also wanted to laugh at her sisters torment. Blake walked over to her dresser and got hers and Yangs clothes for the mission while Yang explained the mission to Ruby and Weiss.

"I am not sure about this I think Ozpin should send us all and not just you two" Weiss said.

"I have to agree with Weiss besides stealth is not exactly your strongest skill" Ruby said.

"Come on guys me and Blake can handle it besides Ozpin said if we need help we call you guys and he will have you guys dropped off at the warehouse" Yang said has she finished changing clothes.

"Well make sure to call right when something goes wrong" Ruby said.

"We will and don't worry I will keep Yang from blowing our cover" Blake said has she loaded some dust rounds into Gambol Shroud.

"Ok good luck and be careful" Ruby said hugging Yang.

"Thanks sis and don't worry we will be back soon" Yang said. With that Blake and Yang left to the airship that would drop them off.

 ***A 2 hour flight later***

Blake and Yang jumped from the airship and landed on the ground and looked around but saw no one. The quickly made their way to the warehouse and saw no guards. Blake motioned for Yang to follow her has they climbed to the roof and dropped inside landing on a catwalk but saw nothing out of the ordinary inside the building. Blake and Yang began to look around trying to find a clue when all of a sudden gas started spewing into the room. Yang and Blake covered their mouths but then someone attacked them. Their attacker punched them both in the gut causing them to fall to the ground. Unfortunately they inhaled some of the knock out gas causing them to pass out.

 ***An hour later in an underground base***

Blake and Yang slowly began to open their eyes when they realized they were tied up. Blake began to reach for her scroll in her back pocket and was surprised it was not their. Before she could ask Yang if she had her scroll the door began to open. In walked a old man with grey hair, a lab coat, black pants and house shoes. On his head was a pair of brown bear ears.

"Hello it looks like these grunts caught some good prey" the guy in the lab coat said.

"Let us go you son of a bitch" Yang yelled.

"Now now no need to get violent we just need you for an experiment you see this base is obsolete but I have one last test to run and you two are my test subjects" he said with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"You sick son of a bitch" Yang said.

"Now then bring in the supplies" he said has a grunt walked in with a pill, a glass of water and a needle.

"Now then the blonde goes first" the scientist said.

Yang began to struggle trying to break free from her restraints. The grunt approached her and forced the pill into her mouth and proceeded to pour the water down her throat. Before she could spit it out the grunt covered her mouth and pushed her head back causing her to swallow the pill. After the grunt removed his hand from Yangs mouth she began to cough violently trying to break free. What the grunt didn't realize the chain holding Yang was starting to break.

"Ok now for the traitor but first the shot must be injected into her clitoris so strip her" the scientist said.

Blake began to struggle and tried to kick the grunt back but the grunt was fast enough to catch her leg. He grabbed her shirt and pushed her into the wall ripping her shirt and bra off. Her breast bounced has her nipples became hard because of the cold air in the room. The grunt then grabbed her pants and ripped them off leaving her in her black lacy panties. The grunt ripped them off leaving her naked. The grunt grabbed the needle and injected it into her clitoris. Blake screamed in pain and then Yang snapped. Yang snapped the chain and kicked the grunt before she dashed and slammed the scientist into the wall knocking them both out. Yang took the keys from the scientist body and released Blake from her restraints. Blake then removed the cuffs from Yang and both began to run looking for their scrolls and weapons.

After running for a few minutes an alarm went off surprising them. Blake and Yang saw at least 20 grunts while running. Blake found a room with only a single grunt in it. After she knocked it out she found their scrolls and their weapons. Yang grabbed her weapons but for some reason they slipped right off. Blake sent a message to Weiss, Ruby and Ozpin asking for backup. Blake turned to Yang and noticed that Yang seemed to be shrinking.

"Yang what happened?" Blake asked surprised to see Yang who looked like she was 13 years old now.

"I don't know but we don't have time lets go" Yang said before turning around and face planting.

"It looks like your clothes are getting too big for you" Blake said picking Yang up.

"Great just great" Yang said annoyed.

They all of a sudden heard the grunt groan and has she began to regain consciousness. Blake picked up Yang and began to run. Has they ran Yang seemed to be getting younger and younger for some reason. Has Yang began to slowly turn back into a child her clothes began to fall off. Yang took off her shirt and bra and threw them to the ground to avoid leaving a trail for the grunts. After a while Blake ran into a storage room and looked at Yang only to see a baby. Blake sat down trying to catch her breath when all of a sudden she felt like her skin was on fire she set Yang down when she felt a tingling sensation from between her legs. All of a sudden a umbilical cord came out of Blake's pussy and attached to Yangs belly button. All of a sudden Blake saw Yang was being dragged to her and she felt Yang slowly begin to enter her. Blake bit her hand to stop herself from screaming in pain. Once Yang was fully inside Blake she felt her stomach shrink and stop. Blake looked and saw her stomach was bigger then normal.

All of a sudden the base began to shake. Blake prayed that it was Ruby and Weiss and not explosives in an attempt to kill her. All of a sudden Ruby and Weiss busted into the room and were shocked to see Blake naked and with a big stomach.

"Blake what happened and where's Yang?" Ruby asked.

Blake explained what happened until they showed up. Weiss and Ruby looked at her in surprise not sure how to react. Weiss wrapped a towel around Blake and helped her and led her back to the airship. The medical team put Blake on a stretcher and began to run some test. Ruby prayed that their was a way to undo the drugs has she and Weiss got back on the airship and left for Beacon.

 **That is it for the first chapter of My Baby Yang I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ruby, Weiss and the members of team JNPR were waiting outside of Blake's room in the medical wing waiting for one of the nurses to leave the room, The door opened to reveal a women in a nurses outfit with long pink hair, brown eyes and ruby red lipstick. Before the nurse could open her mouth Ruby began to ask questions. Weiss covered Ruby's mouth so that way the nurse could talk.

"Thank you " the nurse said.

"No problem ms. Cherry" Weiss replied.

"Now then the good news is Blake is alright" Cherry said.

"What about Yang?" asked Phyrra.

"Well she is alive but it seems whatever the White Fang did reduced her age and now Blake is pregnant with Yang" the nurse explained.

"You mean the White Fangs been studying age regression why?" asked Jaune.

"No idea it doesn't make sense but I have to go the doctor is almost done and will let you inside soon" the nurse said before walking off.

"Hey Jaune-Jaune what's age regression" asked Nora.

"Basically someone is turned backing to a baby till the should not be born yet and are place back into a woman's womb. My sister writes stories about it" Jaune explained.

"Ok so does anyone have any theories has to why the White Fang would do this?" asked Ren.

Everyone began to think of possible reasons when the door to the room opened. The doctor stepped out, he had grey hair, glasses and a lab coat.

"You are friends of I presume you an come in and see you friend now" the doctor said before leading them to the room.

Everyone followed him into the room where they saw Blake. Everyone stood around her bed and began asking a ton of questions.

"Guys slow down ok one question at a time" Blake said.

"Ok Blake do you know why the White Fang did this or why they are even studying it?" asked Ruby.

"No idea if I had to guess I would say it is to kill two birds with one stone" Blake said.

"How would this kill two bird with one stone?" asked Weiss.

"Think about I am pregnant with Yang so I can't fight or Yang could die so the White Fang has two less people to deal with" Blake said.

"So what did the doctors say?" asked Jaune.

"I am now five months pregnant and I will be experiencing the side effects soon" Blake said.

Before anyone could ask any questions the door opened to reveal Ozpin and Ironwood. The two walked in and approached Blake.

"Hello " said Ozpin.

"Greetings" said Ironwood.

"Hello professor Ozpin and general Ironwood what can we do for you?" asked Blake.

"Well general Ironwood here has offered to help study the drugs that did this to try and find the antidote" Ozpin explained.

"Thank you general sir" Blake said.

"No problem however you are pregnant now so we need to keep you away from combat and possible injury so I think it would be best if you left Beacon for the time being until this matter is resolved" said Ironwood.

"But where would I go?" Blake asked.

"I will get you an apartment in Vale and cover all expenses" Ironwood explained.

"I guess being at a school with explosives is a bad idea" Blake said.

"Will we be allowed to visit her?" asked Ruby.

"Yes you and your friends will be allowed to visit " Ozpin said.

"Thank you sir" Ruby said.

"It is no problem well we must be going and begin the research for the antidote" Ozpin said has he and Ironwood left.

For the next few hours they talked about what they would do to help Blake. Then the doctor walked in and told them all they have to leave because visiting hours are over. Everyone said their goodbyes and went to their respective dorm.

 ***With Blake***

Blake sat in her bed wide awake unable to sleep. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it a little past midnight. She looked down at her stomach and tears silently began to fall. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"It's all my fault this happened" she said to herself.

Blake their crying for an hour before she finally fell asleep has one last tear rolled down her cheek.

 ***The Next Day***

Blake woke up and found Ruby and Weiss had brought her a change of clothes. Blake thanked them before walking to the bathroom and changed into her street clothes. Blake was glad most of it fit the only problem was her shirt would not completely cover her stomach. After trying and failing to completely cover her stomach she said fuck it and walked out of the bathroom. Ruby told Blake Ironwood found her a great apartment and that they were going to take her to her apartment.

 ***2 hours later***

They had finally found the apartment that Ironwood told them about. They walked inside and saw that Ironwood had fully furnished it. They walked around and found the bedroom and had began to put Blakes clothes and books away. Once they finished unpacking all of Blakes stuff they made sure she had everything she needed before the left to attend class. Blake waved them good by and looked around at her new apartment. She put a hand on her stomach and decided that she was going to sleep for a few hours. She decided to just wear the clothes she had on and climbed into bed before instantly falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blake woke up with a loud yawn while she stretched her arms trying her hardest to wake up. She looked at her clock and saw that it was only 8:32. She hopped out of bed and decided that she was going to shower before she ate breakfast. She grabbed some sweat pants, her underwear and a shirt before going to the bathroom. She closed the bathroom door and placed her clothes on the sink before grabbing a towel and set it with her clothes. Once she had everything ready she tuned on the shower and decided to get undressed while the water heated up. She lifted the shirt over her head her breast bounced a little, she then unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground. She then removed her pants leaving her in her black lacy panties before she took them of leaving her naked. She checked the water and it was the right temperature for her so she removed her bow before stepping into the shower.

Blake let the water run over her for a minute before she reached for some body wash. She began rubbing the body wash all over her arms legs and body. Once she finished using the body wash she washed the suds off of herself before she grabbed some shampoo and started washing her hair thing not to get shampoo in her cat ears. Once she washed the shampoo out of her hair she stepped out of the shower and began to dry off before getting dressed for the day.

Blake picked up her clothes and put them in a hamper to be washed later she went to the kitchen and looked through her fridge to find something to eat. Before she could find something to eat the phone began to ring. Blake closed the fridge and looked at the phone and saw that it was Weiss so she answered.

"Hey Weiss" Blake said.

"Hey Blake how are you doing?" asked Weiss.

"I'm good how is everyone doing?" Blake asked.

"They are fine anyway I was wondering if you wanted to do some yoga at your apartment?" Weiss asked.

"Well I don't know I guess I need something to do" Blake said.

"Ok I will bring some yoga mats and a yoga dvd after classes anyway I have to go I will call when I am in Vale" Weiss said before hanging up.

Blake hung up the phone and felt her stomach began to hurt a little. All of a sudden Blake accident;y let out a loud fart causing her to blush in embarrassment. She realized that she must be experiencing a side effect of the pregnancy or possible it was the drug.

"Please just let this end soon" Blake said to herself before going to go get some breakfast.

Blake decided to fix her a bowl of cereal for breakfast and was watching random tv shows. After she finished eating she put the dirty dishes in the sink and decided to wash them later. She looked at the clock and saw she had a while until Weiss was going to show so she decided to read Ninjas of Love for the time being.

 ***A Few Hours Later***

A knock on the door startled Blake in surprise, she looked and saw it was 5:30. She got up and opened the door to reveal Weiss who was wearing yoga pants and a tank top.

"Hey Blake how are you doing?" Weiss asked has she walked in.

"I'm good" Blake said trying her hardest to hold back her gas.

"That's good anyway lets begin" Weiss said putting the dvd in after laying the yoga mats down.

Blake and Weiss began to do stretches when Blake felt gas begin to build. She began to shake a little trying to hold in the gas but that unfortunately did not work. Blake closed her eyes and felt it silently release. She hoped Weiss would not be able to smell it but unfortunately Weiss could.

"Oh my what is that horrible smell?" Weiss asked pinching her nose closed.

"Sorry but the pregnancy is causing me to have terrible gas" Blake admitted blushing in embarrassment.

"Ok but please get some air freshener" Weiss begged trying not to get sick.

"Ok" Blake said has she sprayed air freshener to get rid of the smell.

"Well now that the smell is gone lets get back to yoga" Weiss said while Blake nodded in agreement.

After doing Yoga for an hours Weiss and Blake decided to stop and go shopping.

"Blake I feel we should get some baby clothes" Weiss said

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Because we don't know if their will be an antidote or if it will even work so I think we should prepare just in case" Weiss explained.

"I guess that makes sense so why not" Blake said and with that they went shopping.

They went to multiple stores and found four outfits for the baby Yang just in case they could not reverse the drug. Weiss then noticed that it was getting late and decided that they should call it a day. They returned to Blakes apartment and they said goodbye to each other. Blake decided to go to sleep but could not get comfortable so she decided to try something. She began to get undressed until she was completely naked. She climbed into bed but before she could sleep she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She realized that it was a kick and smiled that Yang was all right. She then covered up and went to sleep.

 **Note: Hey everyone sorry for not updating yesterday but I was busy. You see I just got my first job and orientation was yesterday so that being said I am going to update whenever I can instead of the weekends.**


	4. Authors note

I have risen from the dead to say I am back and to explain where I was. Long story short I had to pawn my laptop and was suppose to get it back after a week. Unfortunately I still haven't gotten it back but my friend Darkwarriorthecursedhero told me a way to post chapters from my phone. I will try to update like this for now until I get a computer. If you were waiting for a update from me then I apologies for making you wait and thank you for waiting.


	5. Chapter 4

Well here is chapter 4 of My Baby Yang it feels good to be able to update fanfics again, anyway on with the story

Blake woke up, light shining through the curtains. She sat up and began to stretch letting out a small yawn. She looked at the calander on the wall and saw that it was Monday meaning her friends wouldn't be visiting today and she had nothing planned. She walked to the living room and turned on the tv and decided to watch the news while grabbing some granola bars. She came back and saw Lisa Lavander was interviewing Weiss' father.

"We are here with the head of theSchnee. So the White Fang attacks have be come more frequently what are your thoughts?" asked Lisa.

"The White Fang are just a bunch of insane animals who need to be put down" he replied.

Blake just glared at the tv just wanting to punch him in the face. She changed the channel trying to find something else on but had no luck. She decided to read a book. She decided to finish the new Ninjas of Love book she just hoped her favorite couple in it would marry each other. After a few hours she all of a sudden felt Yang kick. Blake rubbed her stomach hoping Yang would calm down. Unfortunatly Yang just kept kicking back then remember something she read online and decided to try it out. She changed the channel to some baby show and it seemed to clam Yang down. Blake began to rub her stomach. Blake began to relax and fell asleep for a few hours. When Blake woke up she looked out the window to see the sun setting. Blake decided to take a shower, she went to her bedroom and grabbed her pajamas. She then walk into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

She began to strip naked but her image in the mirror caught her attention. She noticed her breast seem to have grown.

"Must be a side effect from the drug" she thought.

Blake then stepped into the showershower. She had it at the perfect temperature she began scrubbing her body and began to scrub her body. Has she began to scrub her breast and let out a moan. She blushed in embarrassment not expecting her breast to be so sensitive. She quickly finished her shower and began to get dressed unfortunatly her bra and shirt were kind of tight. She decided that she would need to go shopping for some new clothes soon. With that thought she climbed into bed and went to sleep.

Sorry if the chapter is too short


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blake slowly opened her eyes, she looked at her clock and saw it was 7:08. With a sigh she sat up and began to stretch. Once she was fully awake she went to the kitchen and fixed her a bowl of cereal. She then sat on the couch and started eatting her breakfast. After she finished her cereal she started channel surfing before settling on the Ninjas of Love the movie. It was on her favorite scene where the heroine Asuka was getting gangbanged be her best friend and some random bar patrons. After an hour the movie ended she looked at the clock and saw it was now 8:50. All of a sudden her scroll began to ring she picked it up and saw it was Ruby.

"Hey Blake how are you doing?" asked Ruby.

"I'm fine just a little bored" Blake said.

"Oh well me, Weiss, and the others are going to the public pool and were wondering if you want to come" Ruby said.

"Sure it beats sitting at home all day" Blake replied.

"Awesome we will meet you there" Ruby said before hanging up.

Blake put her scroll away and grabbed a backpack and put her bikini and a towel. Once she had everything ready she got dressed and locked her door before walking to the pool. When she got there she saw her friends waiting for her.

"Hey Blake it's good to see you again" Ruby said.

"It's good to see you guys too" Blake said.

"Well now that your here lets have some fun" Nora said.

With that they went to the changing rooms and changed into their swim suits. Blake changed into a black 2 piece bikini, Weiss and Ruby changed into some one piece swimsuitsof their respective colors. Nora wore a pink bikini with a floaty around her waist, Phyrra had a crimson red bikini, Jaune had a pair of white swim trunks, and Ren wore green swim trunks. Ruby and Nora instantly ran an cannonballed into the pool soaking all their friends. They all began to laugh before joining their friend in the pool. Nora decided to challenge Ruby to a chicken fight with Nora on Rens shoulders and Ruby on Jaunes.

A few hours later

Blake, Nora and Ruby were sitting at a table while the others went to get some food.

"So Blake how are you doing with the pregnancy and all?" Nora asked.

"Good Yang is starting to kick" Blake said.

"Really that's great can we feel?asked Ruby with stars in her eyes.

"I guess" Blake said has Nora and Ruby put their hands on her stomach. All of a sudden Yang kicked again suprising them.

"Wow that was a strong kick" Ruby said.

"Yeah by the way I was thinking does this mean your a big sister Ruby?" Nora asked.

"I guess it does" Ruby said has the others approache.

"Hey guys we got the food" Jaune said.

Theu then began to pass out everyones lunch before they began eating. They started chatting while they ate when Blake felt a chill, she looked down and began to blush has her bikini top all of a sudden popped off. She looked up and saw everyone looking at her. Blake covered her chest before slapping Jaune and Ren. Blake then ran to the changing room and changed into her street clothes. After she changed she walked back to her friends still blushing.

"Guys I think I am going to go home now" Blake said.

"Ok do you want us to walk you back?" asked Weiss.

"No I will be fine see you guys later" Blake said before leaving.

Blake began to walk home and finally arrived. Once she got home she put her swim clothes in the washer before changing into her tight fitting pajamas. She noticed that she couldn't get the pants on. She looked into the mirror and noticed that her butt seemed bigger than it was yesterday. She sighed before deciding just to sleep without any clothes.


	7. Happy Holidays

Hey everyone this is not a chapter just a notice to wish you all a merry Christmas, a great Hanukkah and a happy new year.


	8. New Years

Hey readers I just wanted to wish everyone a happy new year and that the next post will be a new chapter for My Baby Yang. Has said have a great New Years and party hard


	9. Chapter 6

Blake's cat ears twitched at the sound of her alarm clock screaming bloody murder at her. With an annoyed groan she slammed her hand on the snooze button before sitting up. She stretched her arms with grabbing her clothes for today and heading to the shower. She turned on the hot water and stepped inside letting the water hit her face. She began to rub body wash all over herself letting the water wash the suds off of her. She grabbed to small earplug like items and put them in her cat ears. After that she grabbed her favorite cinnamon shampoo and squirted some into her hand and started washing her hair. A few minutes later she finished her shower and shut the water off, she stepped out and reached for her towel has she reached for her towel before she could however something caught her eye.

She looked in the mirror and saw that some white liquid was leaking out of both her nipples. She wiped some off with her finger and tasted it.

"Breast milk I didn't think I would start lactating at all" she said to her self.

She finished drying off before grabbing her bra. She tried to hook her bra up and after a ten minute struggle she finally got it hooked on. Her victory was short lived however because the strap of her bra snapped and the bra fell to the ground. Blake could only sigh in anger while picking up her ruined bra.

"Are you kidding me this was three cup sizes bigger then when I was at Beacon" she said.

She decided to just not where a bra today so she put on her black lacy panties, her loose fitting sweat pants and a black tanktop. She stepped out and decided to just eat a granola bar for breakfast. She finiahed it quickly be for her scroll began to vibrate. She grabbed it and saw it was a reminder of a doctors appointment she has today. She grabbed a backpack and grabbed an extra shirt and put it in her bag. Once that was done she began her walk to the doctors office. After a few minutes she arrived and walked in and saw that their are a few people waiting. She quickly checked in and sat in wait for her doctor.

An hour later

"Blake Belladonna the doctor will see you" a nurse said.

Blake looked up from her book and began to follow the nurse. Once she got to the room she sat down and waited for the doctor. It was not long before a short nurse walked in. The nurse wore purple scrubs, her id read that her name was Jess. She had purple cat ears on her head and a purple cat tail.

"Hello miss Belladonna my name is Jess and I will be your nurse today, so what seems to be the problem?" Jess asked.

"I was actually her for an ultrasound" Blake said before noticing the nurse had stars in her eyes.

"All right how many babies are you having?" asked Jess.

"Just one also are you ok you are shaking?" Blake asked worried.

"Sorry I just love babies the are so adorable" Jess said.

"Oh ok" Blake said.

With that the nurse pushed Blakes shirt up expossing her stomach. Blake watched has the nurse began f o rub a cold jell like substance on her stomach sending shivers up her spine. After that was done the nurse turned on the machine and started the ultrasound. The screen showed a baby figure. Blake and Jess looked at the screen, Blake in interest of how her pregnancy was coming along and Jess stared at it with stars in her eyes.

"Um how is it looking nurse?" Blake asked creeped out by the nurse.

"Oh well your baby is perfectly healthy it would seem, congrats by the way" Jess said with a smile.

"That is a relief thank you nurse" Blake said.

"No problem now lets get this gel stuff off of you" Jess said.

With that the nurse cleaned off Blakes stomach. Blake then pulled her shirt down not realizing that she had begun lactating during the ultrasound. With a blush on her face she changed into her spare shirt she brought. The nurse walked Blake back to the waiting room and let Blake check out. Once everything was in order Blake decided to just go home and sleep again. On the way back all Blake could think about is how hard this pregnancy is going to get. Before she new it she sas back at her appartment. With nothing better to do she began to binge watch her favorite show until she fell asleep on her couch.


	10. Chapter 7

Blake yawned has she sat up in her bed while stretching her arms. Once she finished stretching she heard her stomach growl. She then got out of bed and began making her way to the kitchen to get something to eat. She opened her fidge and couldn't help but drool at the sight of all the food she had. She grabbed had much has she could and sat at the kitchen table. She then started eating everything she could she mixed crushed carrots with milk. She then spent an hour eating her hearts content before she ended up falling asleep at the table. All of a sudden her scroll begins to beep jolting her awake. She looked around and saw the huge mess on the table before checking her scroll to see Weiss calling so she answered it.

"Hello Blake how are you doing?" asked Weiss.

"Good I guess but I am starting to experience cravings and just ate all of my food" Blake said

"I see well I was planning on going to the mall and was wondering if you wanted to come" Weiss said.

"Sure but we would need to stop by a grocery store after" Blake said.

"That's fine meet me at the Downtown Vale mall" Weiss said.

"Ok bye" Blake said

"Bye" Weiss said.

With that she went to her room and started to get dressed. Once she finished getting dressed she went to the bus stop and waited for the bus. Once her bus got there she payed the bus fee and after a few minutes sje arrived at the mall and saw Weiss sitting at the fountain in front of the mall. Weiss noticed Blake and began to wave has she made her way to Blake.

"Hello Blake how have you been doing?" Weiss asked.

"I have been good besides dealing with the side effects of the pregnancy" Blake replied.

"I am sorry to have to deal with that" said Weiss.

"It's ok ne now come on lets go shopping" Blake said.

With that Blake and Weiss began to go shopping for a few hours before they decided to get something to eat. While they were eating when Blake began to pass gas without control.

"Jeez Blake what did you eat today" Weiss said stuffing pieces of napkins in her nose blocking the smell.

"Weiss, what are you doing here?"said a random voice.

The duo turned and saw Winter with some bags in hand.

"Winter what are you doing here?" asked Weiss.

"I am on vaction so I decided to do some shopping, although I didn't know was pregnant" Winter said.

"It is a long story" Weiss said.

"Let me guess she thought the chance of getting pregnant would be low if the Sun guy used a condom and if failed and that is how she is pregnant" Winter said.

"WINTER" Weiss screamed.

Before Blake could say anything she all pf a sudden broke wind. Weiss couldn't smell it but Winter could. Winter began to cough like crazy. Before anyone could say anything Blake did it again and this time Winter couldn't stand it and she passed out.

"Winter" Weiss screamed in panic.

"I am so sorry Weiss I didn't know my gas would knock her out" Blake said embarassed that this happened.

"It's ok she kind of had it coming with what she said" Weiss said.

"What should we do with her?" asked Blake.

"She should wake up soon lets lay her on a bench and leave" Weiss said.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Blake asked.

Before Weiss could say anything Winter began to stir. The two friends nodded at each other an ran has fast has the could. Once they were outside of the mall they began to catch their breath.

"You realize that Winter is going to chew you out for this right" Blake said inbetween breathes.

"I will deal with that later now lets go get geoceries for your home" Weiss said.

With that the duo went to the closest store and began shopping for a few hours. Once the got enough groceries they caught the bus back to Blakes house. It took only a few minutes to put away all of the groceries away. Once they finished Weiss saw it was getting late so she had to go.

"Again I am sorry about what Winter said I will explain everything to her" Weiss said.

"It's fine Weiss tell the others I said hi" Blakes said

"I will anyway I got to go so see ya later" Weiss said.

"See ya" Blake said.

With that Blake closed the door has Weiss walked away. Blake stretched letting out a yawn, deciding now was the perfect time to get some more sleep. She stripped naked and crawled under the covers before falling asleep instantly.


	11. Chapter 8

Hey everyone sorry for not updating sooner I have been busy packing since my family is moving soon. So with that out of the way on with the story.

Blake was bored out of her mind she had read all of her books and their was nothing good on tv. She rubbed her stomach with a small smile on her face. She was pulled from her thoughts when she got a call on her scroll.

"Hey Cinder it has been a while how have you been?" she asked.

"I have been well Blake, your team told me about what happened and I wanted to see if you are ok" Cinder said.

"I'm fine just bored, and a little annoyed because of the side effects of the pregnancy" she said.

"I see well how about you and I go out for a drink tonight I promise it will be fun" Cinder said.

"Well it beats just sitting here doing nothing" she replied.

"Great I will be at your house by 8'o clock" Cinder said.

"Alright see you later" she said.

"See you later" Cinder said before hanging up.

Blake slowly began getting up begore walking to her room to dind something to wear on her night out. She settled on a pair of whote sweat pants and a black long sleeve that left he shoulders exposed. With her clothes picked out she began to prepare for her night out.

Cinders POV

I had just hung up my scroll and sat down on mt bed. Emerald and Mercury both looked at me confused.

"Um Cinder why did you ask Blake to a night out?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah I mean she is no longer a threat to our plans so why bother?" Mercury asked.

"The answer to your questions is that I need to make sure the experiment is going steady plus I want to increase our chances of eleminating Yang Xao Long" Cinder stated.

"How do you plan one eliminating her? If you attack that girl you would be the prime suspect" Mercury said setting his comic down.

"With this" Cinder said holding a little bag with a single blue pill.

"What is that?" asked Emerald.

"This my little gemstone is a pill the Whote Fang had made along with project AR, it increases the chances of someone having a miscarrage(I have no idea if this is how it is spelled or not)" Cinder said.

"That is dark and just awful, I love this plan" Mercury said.

"Has it been tested before?" Emerald asked.

"Yes the White Fang tested this on some prisoners that were pregnant and the results will make the increase the chance of a miscarrage to 80 percent, now if you will excuse me I have to prepare for tonight" Cinder said.

With that Cinder got up and grabbed her clothes and went to take a shower.

Time skip to around 8

Blake had just finished putting on her makeup when she heard a knock at her door. She opened the door and saw Cinder in a black sleeveless dress with a split on the left side.

"Hey Blake are you ready to go?" Cinder asked.

"Yeah I just finished getting ready, lets go" Blake said.

With that they began walking to a club Cinder suggested. When they got their Blake was shocked to see a bunch of guy in black suits with red ties and glasses. They walked into the club and found a both to sit at.

"So Cinder how have you been?" Blake asked.

"I have been good my team recently completed a mission with my team to escort someone home" Cinder replied.

"Cool how is everything at Beacon?" asked Blake.

"Beacon is still the same just louder since the vytal festival is soon" Cinder said.

Before they could say anything someone brought them two drinks milk for Blake and wine for Cinder.

"Sorry but we didn't order any drinks" Blake said.

"I asked the manager before we came here to prepare some drinks for us" Cinder stated before taking a sip of her wine. Blake decided to roll with it and began to drink her milk. Blake finished her drink pretty fast but noticed it tasted kind of funny. All of a sudden Blakes vision became blurry before she blacked out.

Cinder saw Blakes body moving even though she just passed out. All of a sudden Blake attacked some people nearby everyone in the club began to flee has she had taken out twenty people in only a minute. Cinder watched in glee has Blake took down all of Juniors gaurds with ease. Before she suddenly collapsed to the ground. Cinder walked up to Blakes body and smiled.

"Good now then Junior I will take her out if here, I also would like to thank you for following my directions" with that Cinder picked up Blake and began to take her back home. It didn't take long for Cinder to get Blake back home she took the keys out of her pocket. Once the door was opened Cinder carried Blake to her bed and layed her down. With that done Cinder left and locked the door with the spare key.


	12. More notes

Hello readers once again I am back from a hiatus the reason I was on hiatus was because me and my family just moved to a new house. We are still unpacking but I will try posting a new chapter has soon has possible. I would like to thank you all for being patient(no idea if I spelled this right). Now for some more news I plan on writing the sequel to the Mother Faunus universe after I finish My Baby Yang and I may try writing a Fairy Tail or Steven Universe story has well. Anyway that is it for this I will try to update more frequently, once again thank you all.


	13. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Hello readers I am sorry for the delay I won't make an excuse for why this chapter is late, but I do have some good news. I have my laptop back so I won't be losing the chapters I write. Also I would like to shout out Shake N. Bake Mormon for whiting a chapter about me in his fanfic The RWBY Fanfiction Author Barbecue. Please go check it out it is a great read. Anyway it has been long enough so on with the chapter.**

Blake could only pace around in circles with a worried expression on her face, she had just received a call from Ozpin that not only her parents but Ruby and Yangs dad would be paying her a visit. She just hoped that they would remain calm and not freak out too much. Her train of thought was stopped when she felt Yang kicking, she looked at her belly and smiled.

"Thank you Yang you always know how to calm me down" she thought to herself.

She then began to make some coffee, tea and some cookies for when her guest arrived. She decided to make chocolate chip cookies and sweet tea, as she was baking she started thinking about what could happen. She pictured her own parents disowning her to Yang's dad blaming her for this, she was brought out of her thoughts when the oven went off. She shook her head trying not to think about what could happen. Once she finished everything she heard a knock at the door. She quickly made her way to the door and opened it to reveal Ruby, Weiss and Tiayang.

"Hey Blake this is our dad, dad this is my friend Blake I told you about" Ruby said.

"Hello Blake my name is Tiayang Xao Long, you can just call me Tiayang it is very nice to meet you" Tailing said while shaking Blakes hand.

"it is nice to meet you Tiayang please come in" Blake said letting the three into her home has she was about to close the door she heard some one call her name.

"BLAKE" she turned and saw her mother and father running has fast has they can.

"MOM, DAD it is great to see you" Blake said has her parents hugged her tightly.

"We got a call from Ozpin told us something major happened to you we dropped what we are doing and came her has fast has possible" Kali said.

Blake smiled at her mom but noticed her dad looking down at her stomach. Blake snapped infant of her fathers face snapping him out of his trance.

"Blake are you pregnant?" Ghira asked.

"I will explain but first lets go inside I made cookies, tea and coffee" Blake said.

The three made their way inside and found Ruby, Tailing and Weiss sitting on the couch watching an episode of Xray and Vav.

"I don't see why your dad likes this show so much" Weiss said.

"It is not that bad but it is strange how much my dad is into the show" Ruby said.

"Hey guys this is my mom and dad" Blake said getting the others attention.

"Ghari, Kali is that really you?" Tiayang asked.

"Tiayang it has been way to long" Ghari said has he and his wife hugged him.

"Wait you all know each other?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah we met at a protest stage by the White Fang before they turned violent" Tiayang explained.

"We really need to catch up but that will have to wait" Kali said

They all nodded and sat down and looked at Blake. Blake stood in front of the tv she was clearly nervous but she saw Ruby and Weiss giving her an encouraging smile. She let out a sigh and thought about how to tell them.

"H-hello everyone now you may have noticed but I am pregnant" Blake said before being interrupted by her father.

"Who got you pregnant is it that Wukong kid you told me about I will beat him for getting you pregnant" Ghari said.

"Let me finish explaining dad also no me and Sun broke up a while ago, anyway has I was saying me and Yang were on a recon mission and were capture by the White Fang. They gave Yang a strange pill and injected me with something. Yang the managed to get free and we began to escape but the drugs started kicking in. She started getting younger and soon she was dragged into my womb. From what we can tell the pill was an age regression experiment but that is the story" Blake explained looking to see the shocked faces of Tiayang, Kali and Ghari, she was scared because of how quiet they were.

"That is a lot to take in" Tiayang finally said.

"So you are now pregnant with your partner?" Ghari asked.

"Yes that is correct" Blake said has silence resumed.

"I am sorry about Yang everyone" she said breaking the silence.

"You do not have to apologize for anything, you had no idea what the White Fang planned to do" Tiayang said.

"That's right Blake this is not something anyone could have expected but we will help you through this the best we can" Kali said.

"We will help pay for any expenses you have and help you through you pregnancy has long has you need us" Ghari said.

"Everyone thank you I was so scared that you all would be upset or mad at me" Blake said tears threatening to spill from her eyes. All of a sudden she felt five sets of arms wrap around her, she hugged them back as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I take it Ozpin is working on an antidote?" Tiayang asked.

"Yes he and general Ironwood are working together on it" Ruby explained.

"Alright I hope the antidote gets finished soon, she is too young to be a mother" Ghari said.

"Before you go I got to ask you some questions is that alright?" Blake asked.

"Sure thing I will answer the best I can" Tiayang said.

"Ok first where is Yangs mother she was told to be here, second how are you remaining calm about this and finally what are you going to do if the antidote does not work?" Blake asked.

First I don't know where Raven is, she is has Glynda would describe a complete bitch, second I am calm about this because of something my late wife Summer said and finally if it does not work I will raise Yang again and try to do a better has a dad" Tiayang answered.

"Wait what advice did mom give you?" Ruby asked.

"She would always say 'with all of the negativity in the world, their needs to be someone who is always positive'" Tiayang said.

"That is some great advice" Weiss said.

"Agreed" Blake said.

"Blake please call us if you ever need anything please just call us and we will be here has fast has we can" Kali said hugging her daughter one last time.

"I will thank you mom, thank you dad" Blake said while her father hugged them has well.

With that everyone said their goodbyes and left to go back to their homes or in Ruby and Weiss case Beacon. Unbeknownst to any of them a mysterious woman was on the roof of the building was a woman with long black hair, a mask that looked like a grimm and a red and black outfit. The figure had been listening in since the conversation began, the strange figure opened a portal and walked into it without a single word.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it feels great writing again. Thank you all for being patient I will be trying to post a new chapter a week and after My Baby Yang is finished I will be working on a fanfic following the children from the Mother Faunus universe but I will also try writing a second fanfic with it but I can't decide whether I should write a Steven Universe fanfic, a Fairy Tail fanfic or another RWBY fanfic so please leave a review on what kind of fanfic you want me to write.**


	14. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Blake just starred at the tv, bags under her eyes from her lack of sleep. She had tried to sleep last night but Yang had decided to kick ALL NIGHT LONG keeping her had no idea why Yang kept kicking all of a sudden. Was something wrong? She began to panic worried if something bad happened to Yang she decided to go to the doctor. She quickly picked up her scroll and began calling the doctors office. It rang about three times before someone picked up.

"Hello thank you for calling Vale Central Hospital my name is Jess how can I help you?" asked Jess.

"Hello my name is Blake Belladonna I would like to schedule an ultrasound today at the earliest time possible" Blake said.

"No problem would 2:30 be okay with you?" asked Jess.

"That is fine thank you" Blake replied.

"No problem have a great day" Jess said.

"You too" Blake replied before hanging up.

She looked at the clock and saw it was only 9:13 so she decided to eat something. Deciding to eat like she grabbed some apple sauce and just eat the jar, but overtime she took a bite Yang would kick so after only five bites she decided to give up on eating and turned on the tv. However Yang kept kicking and would not stop for some reason. Blake decided to start preparing for her doctors appointment so she grabbed a her black bra and panties along with a pair of grey stretchy pajama pants and a t shirt that was one size to big for her. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the showers hot water before stripping. once she finished getting undressed she stepped into the shower and winced at how hot the water was. She turned on some cold water in hopes of getting the perfect temperature for her. After a minutes the water was the right tempter for her so she grabbed the soap and began to scrub her body. The instant she began washing her breast she had to bite back a moan, until she realized no one else was here.

She let her hand slip between her legs, her fingers slightly touching her clit. She let out another moan has she inserted two fingers into her pussy and began to please herself. Unfortunately just has she was getting started Yang kicked again causing Blake to grab her stomach in pain. She let out an annoyed sigh has she decided to finish her shower so she grabbed the shampoo and began to lather her hair before washing the shampoo out. Once that was done she stepped out of the shower and began drying her. After she finished drying her hair she took a brush and began getting all of the knots out of her hair. She looked at the clock and saw it was 10:30 so she decided to finish drying off and getting ready. She then started trying to slip on her panties on but they would not fit. The same with her bra so after trying to get them on for ten minutes she decided to just go without them.

"I am going to need to get some new clothes soon" she thought to herself.

Once she was fully dressed she grabbed her purse and decided to start walking to the bus stop, it only took five minutes to get there. Once she got there it only took a minute for the bus to show up, she then pulled out the most recent Ninjas of Love book and began reading.

*An hour later*

After the long bus ride she arrived at the hospital she couldn't help but sigh in relief. All throughout the bus ride not only has Yang been kicking the entire time but she also had to deal with a child screaming about wanting a toy, and strangers asking if they can feel the baby kick. She walked into the hospital and went right to the counter.

"Hello I am Blake Belladonna I have an appointment today" Blake said.

"Hello you are really early for your appointment" the nurse said.

"Yeah I decided to get here early because of how bad traffic is today" Blake said.

"Tell me about it anyway I need you to fill out these forms and bring them to me when you are done" the nurse said giving Blake a clipboard with papers and a pen.

"Thank you" Blake said before sitting down at the nearest seat.

Once she finished filling out the forms she gave them to the nurse at the desk. Before she could sit back down she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Blake how are you doing" Blake turned and saw Jess walking up to her.

(By the way I was going through this story and Abandoned but Found and noticed I did not go into detail about how Jess and Alesa look aside from their faunus traits next time I do that please pm me and let me know. But Jess is a little taller then Neo, has long black hair, has a light tan skin tone.)

"Hello Jess it is good to see you again, how have you been?" Blake asked with a smile.

"I have been fine, what about you?" Jess asked.

"I have been better the baby keeps kicking and won't let up for even a minute" Blake said.

"Interesting if you want I can take you right now some people had to reschedule their appointments so I am free" Jess said.

"Really, I would like that thank you so much Jess" Blake said wincing has she felt Yang kick again.

"No problem just follow me" Jess replied.

With that Blake followed Jess to a empty hospital room. Blake then laid down on the hospital bed and let Jess set up the device. After a few minutes Jess started the ultrasound, both of them looked at the screen.

"It seems like the baby is healthy and everything is fine" Jess said.

"Then why does she keep kicking?" Blake asked.

"Sometimes babies can be restless, I actually went through the same thing when I was pregnant" Jess said.

"I see maybe I need to get a book on pregnancy" Blake thought out loud.

"It could help, I could give you a lift to the book store and you house" Jess suggested.

"That would be great thanks" Blake said sitting up.

"All right just let me clock out and I will meet you in the lobby" Jess said.

*10 minutes later*

"Hey Blake" Jess said.

"Hey Jess, nice outfit" Blake said. Jess had changed into a pair of black short shorts and a white long sleeve t-shirt.

"Thanks now lets go" Jess said leading Blake to a purple convertible.

*Another 23 minutes later*

Blake and Jess walked into the book store and split up. Blake quickly found the parenting books and picked out three, she then went and found Jess who had four books herself. They went to check out but before Blake could get her wallet Jess paid for all of the books. Once they got their books they said goodbye to the store clerk and started driving to Blake's house. Blake began reading on the way hoping to stop the kicking. After a while they arrived at Blake's house, they said their goodbyes has Blake began to unlock the door. Once she was inside she decided to see if the book was right. She laid on her bed, took her scroll out and began playing some lullabies. After a few minutes she noticed that the kicking stopped, with a sigh of relief she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 11

My Baby Yang chapter 11

Blake woke up and let out a yawn while stretching her arms out. She checked her clock and saw that it was 3am she then heard the sound of heavy rain hitting her window drew her attention, she looked outside and saw a thunderstorm. Shrugging her shoulders she decided to to go back to sleep. She grabbed a sleeping mask and put it on before falling asleep instantly.

 **Dream 1**

Blake hummed a happy little took while finishing up some paperwork. All of a sudden her secretary called her.

" you daughter and friend are here to see you" the secretary said.

"Send them to my office please" she replied.

"Will do" the secretary said.

A few minutes later the door opened and a little girl with long blond hair ran in followed by a with black and red hair.

"Mommy" the little girl said hugging Blake's waist.

"Hey Blake how was your day?" asked the older woman.

"It was great Ruby and thank you for watching Yang today" Blake said while hugging Yang.

"It's no problem I was taking Yang to the park near by and decided to stop by and see if you wanted to join us" Ruby said.

"Please mommy will you join us?" asked Yang giving her mom the puppy dog look.

"How can I say not to that face" Blake said, with that the trio made their way to the park.

"Yang why don't you go play on the playground so I can talk to your mom?" Ruby asked.

"Ok' Yang replied before running to the swings.

"So Blake is everything with Yang going good?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, she is getting decent grades, eating healthy and everything" Blake answered.

"That's good" Ruby replied.

Blake looked over at Ruby with a look that said 'I know somethings bothering you'.

"What?" was all Ruby asked.

"You're still sad that the antidote didn't work" Blake stated.

"Yeah I mean I am glad Yang is doing good but I am just sad we couldn't cure her of this" Ruby said sadly.

"I know Ruby but it didn't work all we have to do is move on and raise Yang to be the same person she was before the incident" Blake said.

"I know but it is just hard you know" Ruby said.

"I understand Ruby but one day I promise we will tell her the truth" Blake said.

"Are you sure that is a good idea? I mean imagine how she would react" Ruby said.

"I know but she has a right to know" Blake said.

The two looked at each other and smiled before turning and watching Yang play with other children,

 **Dream End**

 **Dream 2**

It had been a few days since Yang was reborn and cured with the antidote, Blake just sat at the lunch table with a blank look on her face. She was happy that Yang was back to normal but a part of her wished the antidote didn't work. Noticing Blake's attitude Yang decided to try and cheer her up with something that always cheers her up.

"So Blake the new Ninjas of Love book is out and the movie has ticket going on sale soon want to go get them after class?" Yang asked.

"No, I am not in the mood today thanks anyway" Blake said before getting up and walking away.

Everyone shared looks of worry before looking at Blake has she left the cafeteria. All of them had the same thought at that moment and that thought was 'something is really bothering her'. Yang stood up and began to chase after her partner without a single word. Ruby was about to follow Yang but was stopped by Jaune.

"Let Yang handle this Ruby I have a gut feeling that she is the best person to cheer Blake up" Jaune said.

"Are you sure, I mean shouldn't we all go try and cheer her up?" Ruby asked.

"I am sure Ruby, think about it she didn't start acting like this until the AR thing was over with so it could be she is repressing some emotions from the event" Jaune said.

*With Blake and Yang*

"Blake wait up" Blake turned and saw Yang running towards her.

"What is it Yang?" Blake asked.

"I want to know what is bugging you if Ninjas of Love didn't cheer you up then something is seriously bugging you" Yang said

"It is nothing you need to worry about Yang" Blake said.

"Of course it is something I need to worry about I mean you have been this way for the past few day" Yang said.

"If I tell you what's bugging me you will think that I am a bad person" Blake said.

"You don't know that unless you tell me" Yang said.

"Fine if you really want to know what's bugging me it is that fact that I feel like I lost a family member" Blake said.

"What are you talking about?" Yang asked.

"After i gave birth to you a part of me didn't want to see you grow up and wanted to keep you has a baby, that is why I am upset" Blake said looking away from Yang.

Blake was about to start walking away when she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"Don't go, mom" Yang said softly.

Blake eyes widened in shock before she turned and returned the hug with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I will never hate you for that, you were willing to throw you life away to raise me I may not be a baby anymore but you still feel like a mom to me" Yang said.

Blake had no words to say she just hugged Yang tighter never wanting to let go.

 **Dream end**

 **Dream 3**

Blake just sat in her hospital room tears rolling down her face. She couldn't believe what she was told by the doctors but it was the sad truth.

*Flashback*

" I have some bad news" the doctor said.

"What is it?" Blake asked worried.

"I am afraid when you were giving birth something went wrong and well" the doctor said trailing off.

"Please doc tell me what happened, is my baby ok?" Blake asked.

" I am afraid your baby died during birth" the doctor said sadly.

*Flashback over*

All of Blake's and Yang's friends and family were devastated by this and were grieving in their own way. The other two members of team RWBY were with team JNPR trying to cheer them up. They tried to stay in the hospital with Blake but the doctors said that it was not allowed. Taiyang and Qrow went to get drunk hoping to forget today ever happened. Opine had begun arranging the funeral and invited the whole academy to attend. Blake was hit the hardest she had felt like her world was destroyed, and she did not want to deal with life anymore. She got out of bed and opened the window before looking down and seeing how high she was.

"I will be with you soon, Yang" she muttered to herself before jumping out the window.

 **Dream end**

Blake woke up with tears rolling down her cheek, she quickly ran to the bathroom and proceeded to vomit. That last dream was just awful and it scared her horribly. What if it actually happened, what if something went wrong? These questions running through her head while she tried to get her emotions in check. She finished puking and then turned on the cold water of the bathroom sink before splashing some on her face. She took some deep breaths trying to calm down but it didn't help. She decided to lay in bed and watch tv and take her mind off the last dream.

 **Here is a new chapter everyone, honestly it was the hardest chapter to write so far. Anyway I hope you all had a great weekend and are having a good time.**


	16. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bored, that was how Blake felt she had read all the books she got from the store, their was nothing on tv and she had no plans today. 'Maybe I should see if anyone is free today' she thought to herself. She picked up her scroll and began to text Ruby and Jaune to see if any of them were free.

 **R=Ruby, J=Jaune and B=Blake**

 **B: Hey guys**

 **R: Hey Blake how are you doing?**

 **J: What's up**

 **B: I am bored are any of you guys free?**

 **J: Sorry me, Phyrra, Nora and Ren are going to visit my parents today**

 **R: Me and Weiss are free after 4:30, we can go out for dinner today Weiss treat**

 **B:** **Cool thanks Ruby also tell your parents I say hi Jaune**

 **J: Will do anyway I got to go wish me luck**

 **R: See ya later Vomit-boy**

 **B: Bye**

 **R: So we will pick you up at 6 and go get dinner?**

 **B: Sounds great see you then**

 **R: See ya**

With that Blake put her scroll away and decided to pick out an outfit. She looked through her dresser and found some clothes that her mom gave her. She remembered her mom saying that they were some clothes she wore when she was pregnant with her. She grabbed a pair of white sweatpants and a black long sleeve t-shirt. She quickly tried them on and saw that they fit perfectly. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 12:38. With a sigh she decided to go read all of her books again, for the fifth time.

*Time skip to 5:30*

Blake woke up to the sound of someone banging on her door, standing up from her seat she walked to the door and opened it to reveal Ruby and Weiss wearing their usual outfits.

"Hey Blake" Weiss and Ruby said at the same time.

"Hey you two how have you both been?" Blake asked.

"I have been good but Ruby is letting her grades slip" Weiss said glaring at Ruby.

"It is not my fault that professor Ports lectures put me to sleep" Ruby said while pouting.

"Well he would wake you up if you didn't draw fake eyes on your eye lids" Weiss said.

Blake couldn't help but begin laughing, Weiss and Ruby looked at her an then each other and began to laugh has well. After a minute of laughing the trio took caught their breathes, when they then heard all of their stomachs growl.

"How about we go to this burger place near by" Ruby suggested.

"What is it called?" asked Weiss.

"Blood Gulch Burgers" Ruby replied.

"I have heard of them don't they use guns and fight each other at random times?" Blake asked.

"Yeah it is so cool, you can even join in the battle and get a complementary helmet" Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

"How about no, instead we go to a nice cafe that I have been to" Blake suggested.

"That's fine with me" Weiss said.

"Sure" Ruby said.

With that they left and walk for about 10 minutes before they found the cafe. It was a very small cafe with only one floor, a few tables sat outside with red and white stripped table clothes. They walked inside and saw oak tables all around the building with people chatting and enjoying their food. They decided to eat outside since it was a nice day today. They quickly ordered their food and made their way outside.

"So anything interesting happen at Beacon?" Blake asked.

"Not really it has been really quiet" Ruby said.

"Do the other students know about what happened to Yang?" Blake asked.

"No they just think she disappeared for now" Weiss said before and awkward pause took place.

"You know it is funny ever since the incident with the White Fang and Yang it seems like we haven't had has much fun" Ruby said sadly.

"Well Yang was always the fun party type of girl" Blake said.

"Remember the time when she destroyed an entire nightclub" Weiss said with a sad smile on her face.

"Yeah boy dad was pissed at her" Ruby said.

"What about the time she fought Ren during the food fight" Blake said.

"I want to know what they put in the food that makes it where it can be used has a weapon" Ruby said.

"Tell me about it, I was worried about what I was eating their for a week" Weiss said.

Before they three could continue talking a waiter brought out their food. Weiss and Blake both has salads with Weiss getting chicken and Blake getting tuna. While Ruby got some chicken fingers and fries. The three began to eat while reminiscing about the good times they had with Yang.

*An hour later*

The three finished eating and Ruby used Weiss credit card to pay without permission again. The three began to walk back to Blake's house, along the way they continued to talk about all the good times they had. Once they got to Blakes house they said their goodbyes, Ruby and Weiss went to Beacon because of classes tomorrow while Blake went to her room and got ready for bed.

"Thank you guys I really need to take my mind off this whole situation" Blake muttered to herself before crawling into bed.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you are having a great day. Also sorry that the chapter is short.**


	17. Another delay

Hello fans of this story, I will not be able to update for a few weeks. My family is losing cable and internet but I promise I will get the next chapter out has soon has possible. I am sorry for all the delays that have happened with this story. With that I hope you all have a great week


	18. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Vale General Hospital**

"Well Blake it looks like your baby is going to be due very soon, are you excited?" asked Jess.

"Yeah but I am also nervous" Blake said.

"Why would you be nervous?" Jess asked.

"What if something goes wrong and either me or my baby were to die" Blake said sadly.

"You do not have to worry you and your baby are both healthy so nothing like that should happen" Jess said.

"If you say so" Blake said.

"Trust me now do you need a ride home or is someone picking you up?" Jess asked.

"I am taking the bus back home" Blake said.

"No way will I allow a good friend of mine to take the bus, I will give you a ride home" Jess stated.

Blake knew that their was no arguing with her and just sighed while getting on her feet. They both began to walk to the lobby, once their Jess gave the receptionist Blakes papers before running to her car. Blake walked out just in time for Jess to pull up to the front of the hospital. Blake got in and after a short drive while listening to Jess personal mixtape they arrived at Blakes house. They quickly said their goodbyes has Blake went inside and sat down on the couch to watch tv. For the rest of the day she just watched tv and ate snacks every so often. Eventually she just fell asleep on the couch while watching Vale Idol.

 **The Next Day**

Her eyes slowly opened, siting up while letting out a long yawn she stretched her arms out. She looked out the window and saw a thunderstorm was going on, she was about to grab something to eat when she smelled something awful. She looked around for a second before realizing that it was the clothes she was wearing. She went to her room and realized she forgot to was the few clothes that easily fit her. With an annoyed sigh she grabbed her bathrobe and went to take a quick shower.

 **15 Minutes later**

Blake stepped out of her shower and quickly put her bathrobe on. She then loaded the washer with her clothes and turned it on. She then tried to put on some of her underwear and other clothes but they were all too tight. Eventually she just gave up and decided just to wear her robe for the day. She sat down on the couch and was about to turn it to her favorite show when Yang decided to kick. She let out a annoyed sigh and decides to listen to nursery rhymes while watching her show. Unfortunately the nursery rhymes did not stop Yang at all, in fact she seemed to make her kick harder and faster.

Blake tried to ignore it but it was so distracting so she decided to walk around her house in hopes of settling Yang down. That did nothing to help soothe the baby, she then tried singing and rubbing her stomach but nothing worked. After about then minutes her stomach growled, she then realized she forgot to get something to eat. She quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed some apple sauce and a bagel before returning to the living room. Has she ate she felt Yang kicking slow down, with a smile she finished eating and continued watching her show. With Yang settled she started trying to figure out what size clothes she needs now since her breast and ass have grown.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the washing machine went off, this unfortunately made Yang upset has she began to kick again. Blake was getting pissed with this, she couldn't even relax anymore because something always had to try and ruin it. With that thought in mind she transferred the clothes from the washer to the dryer and turned it on. She sat down and groaned has Yang began kicking like crazy. She was tired of all the kicking, she just wished their was a way to stop it. Blake checked the time and to her surprise it was 3:47pm already.

"It is that late already" she thought to herself.

With that thought she decided that once her clothes were dry she was going to eat dinner and then go to bed early. She passed the time by trying to watch tv and eating a light snack. Eventually her show ended, has she rubbed her eyes the dryer went off. She quickly put all the clothes in a basket except for a bra, panties and her pajamas. She got out of her robe and changed into her clothes. Once she was changed she grabbed a small tray of sushi she saved and began to eat it. Yang kicked her after every piece but she managed to finish eating her dinner. With a yawn she went back to her room, crawled into bed and went to bed.

 **Hello readers I am back and would like to thank you all for you patience. We are reaching the end of the story soon so I hope you are ready for the end. I will try to have the next chapter out soon. Anyway I hope all of you have a great day.**


	19. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Blake woke up in a cold sweat again, she had been unable to get some good sleep because of her nightmares. She had three nightmares and they all were the same thing, they rented from her having a miscarriage. She wiped the tears from her eyes has she got up and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the sink and splashed her face with water trying to forget the nightmare. Once she dried her face off and checked the time only to see that it was not even 6am yet. Deciding she didn't want to go back to sleep she went to the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of little snacks. It only took a minute or two before she finished eating she began to take deep breaths, telling herself that her nightmares won't happen. Unfortunately she could not calm down, she needed to make sure everything was still good with Yang so she grabbed her scroll an called the hospital.

"Hello thank you for calling Vale General hospital how can I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"Hi my name is Blake Belladonna, I know I had an ultra sound a few days ago but I want to schedule one for today" Blake said.

"Alright I will make an appointment for you at 8am, is that fine?" the receptionist asked.

"That's fine thank you" Blake said before hanging up her scroll.

Blake grabbed some of the clothes her mother gave her and took a quick shower. She got dressed and made her way to the bus stop.

 ***15 minutes later***

Blake walk through the doors of the hospital and made her way to the front desk. She finished the paper work has fast has she could, once she finished she gave the papers to the guy behind the desk. Blake checked the time and saw that it was 7:30, so to pass the time she read some of the magazines that the hospital had. After a few minutes she heard her name get called and to her surprise Jess was her doctor.

"Hey Blake how are you doing?" Jess asked.

"I'm fine, hey why are you always my doctor?" Blake asked.

"Because most of the doctors here have problems with faunus so they refuse to help them" Jess explained.

"That doesn't sound legal" Blake said.

"It is not legal but the cops don't do anything about it" Jess said.

With that that made it to the room with an ultrasound machine, Blake got on the hospital bed while Jess began setting up the machine. Once everything was set up Jess started to use the device.

"Everything is still looking fine Blake" Jess said.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked.

"Yes I am sure" said Jess.

"You're completely positive nothing is wrong?" asked Blake.

"Blake what is wrong?" Jess asked.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"I mean you are acting all paranoid all of a sudden" Jess replied.

Blake just looked away not making eye contact with Jess. "I have been having nightmares that something goes wrong and well" Blake said trailing off at the end of the sentence.

"Oh, Blake listen you have nothing to worry about we here will do whatever it takes to make sure your baby is born in perfect health" Jess said hugging Blake.

"Thank you Jess I really need that" Blake said has they stopped hugging.

"No problem Blake now I have a very important question for you" Jess said in a serious tone.

"What is it Jess?" Blake asked.

"Have you thought of a name for your baby yet?" Jess said still in a serious tone.

"Should I tell her the truth" Blake thought to herself. She looked at Jess thinking about all she had done for her but if she told Jess how would she react. Blake decided not to tell Jess the story of how she got pregnant.

"Yang, my baby will be named Yang" Blake said with a smile.

"Yang, what a great name" Jess said.

"Yep I can't wait for her to join us in the world" Blake said.

"Can I be the god mother please?" Jess asked/begged.

"You would have to talk to my friends I am pretty sure one of them is claiming to be the god mother.

 ***Meanwhile at Beacon***

Nora was listening to music when all of a sudden sneezed.

 ***Back to Blake***

"I did not think I would have competition to be the god mother, I must prepare for my opponent" Jess said.

Blake couldn't help but laugh at Jess, once Jess heard Blake laughing she couldn't help but start laughing too. After a few minutes they stopped laughing and began to walk back to the lobby.

"Ok Blake you are all good to go and remember if you need anything just give me a call" Jess said.

"I will thanks Jess for everything" Blake said.

With that Blake and Jess said their goodbyes, Blake made her way home with a smile on her face knowing everything will be fine.

 **Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter also I am going to try something. I am going to respond to a review by Jedi Paladin AJ Ray, I will have Blake go the natural way of birth but if the antidote works or not depends on the friend that I write this for. Also shout out to Emiliano733 for leaving so many reviews. You al are awesome have a great day.**


	20. Chapter 15

I am finally back sorry for the delay again but to put it simply life is a bitch, I am also back to having use my phone to write chapters. Anyway only one more chapter after this and then this story is completed. Now on with the chapter

Blake was happy, her daughter had just passed a difficult test and they were celebrating by eating Dairy Fairy. Her daughter had just finished her chocolate ice cream but most of it seemed to be smeared on her face.

"Here let me get that for you Yang" Blake said grabbing a napkin.

"Thanks mama but their is something you need to do first" Yang said.

"Oh and what is that?" asked Blake.

"You need to wake up" Yang said,

Before Blake could say anything she all of a sudden found herself back at her house. She blinked a couple of times before letting out an annoyed sigh. She got up and quickly began getting dressed for the day. She began eating some breakfast when their was a knock at the door. She got up and opened the door to reveal Jaune.

"Hey Blake how are you doing?" he asked.

"I am fine, is their something you need?" she asked

"Yes I need you to follow me" he said.

"Where?" she asked

"It's a secret" he replied.

Blake let out a sigh knowing her friends she new Jaune wouldn't tell her. So she grabbed her purse and followed Jaune. It only took a few minutes but they arived at a condo. She was about to ask why they were here but saw he was going up the door. Once the door was opened she went inside and saw that no lights were on. All of a sudden the lights turned on and all of her friends and family jumped out yelling.

"Surprise" everyone yelled.

"What is going on?" Blake asked.

"Your baby shower, duh" Ruby said.

"We wanted to be prepared just incase the antidote didn't work" Weiss said.

"This is great guys, thank you for this" Blake said.

"You're welcome now lets party" Ruby said.

With that everyone began to talk to each other and eat. Jaune was talking to Ren and saw him handing over 20 lien. Nora was eating a bunch of sandwiches, Phyrra, Weiss and Ruby were trying to make a plan to get Jaune to notice Phyrras love for him. Her parents were dancing very badly if she might add. After an hour or so they decided to have Blake open gifts.

"Here Blake this is from me and your father but only I know what it is" Kali said.

Everyone watched has Blake opened the first gift but the instant she looked inside she closed the lid on it, her face turned has red has Ruby's cape.

"Mom, what the hell" Blake sceamed at her mom who was laughing.

"My mom did the same thing to me when I had you" Kali said.

"Sooo how is next?" Ghari asked.

"Me" Ruby said.

Ruby rabbed a big box off of the table and brought it to Blake. Blake started ripping the wrapping paper off. She then opened it to reveal a bunch of baby clothes and a few baby books.

"Thank you Ruby" Blake said with a smile.

"No problem I was lucky dad didn't throw away Yang's baby clothes" Ruby said.

"Here is mine and Nora's" Ren said handing Blake a bag. Blake began removing the paper inside the bag to reveal a couple of baby toys.

"Thanks guy" Blake said.

"You're welcome Blake" Nora said.

"Alright here is Jaune and Phyrra's gift" Weiss said.

Blake grabbed the box and opened it to reveal a baby crib, and a changing table.

"Thank you guys" Blake said.

"You're welcome" Phyrra and Jaune said.

"Here is my present Blake" Weiss said hand over a smallbox.

"Thanks Weiss" Blake said opening it to reveal some pacifiers and bottles.

"Thanks Weiss" Blake said.

Weiss just smiled, everyone then went back to talking to each other. Blake smiled while she talked to her mother about her gift.

"Mom if I have a second child do not and I repeat do not do this again" Blake said.

"I make no promises" Kali said with a smile.

Blake all of a sudden near fell, has her water broke. Ghari picked Blake up and put her in his car while Kali got in the back trying to help Blake. The others followed on foot, unfortunatly it was the middle of the day so traffic was bad.

"Damn it what are ee going to do now?" Ghali asked. A knock on the back window caught their attention, the looked at the window and saw Ruby.

"I will run Blake to the hospital using my semblance" Ruby said.

"Can you take me too, I want to help Blake through this?" Kali asked.

"I can only carry one person at a time" Ruby said before grabbing Blake in a bridal hold and taking off.

"I am going after them on foot" Kali said before stepping out of the car. She then saw her daughters friends running by and quicky met up with them. She then jumped on Jaunes back causing him to nearly fall.

"Um while did you jump on me?" Jaune asked.

"No time to explain just keep running" she said.

"Yay piggyback rides" Nora yelled before jumping on Rens back.

The group continued running hoping to get to the hospital has soon has possible.

With Blake and Ruby

Thanks to Rubys semblance they made it to the hospital in a few minutes. She put Blake in a wheelchair and pushed her to the front desk.

"Help my friend is going into labor" Ruby screamed.

"Doctor Jess we have a woman going into labor, we need to get her in a room stat" The guy at the front desk said.

With that a couple of doctors came rushing out and taking Blake into the back. Ruby was about to go back with her but was stopped by a doctor.

"I am sorry miss but you will have to wait out here" the doctor said.

"What, why?" asked Ruby.

"We need the room empty so we don't have anyone get in the way" the doctor said.

"Alright" Ruby sighed has the doctor left to go help the otgers with Blake.

With Blake

"Oh my this hurts like a fucking bitch" Blake thought has she was wheeled to the back.

"Blake do you want some pain?" asked Jess.

"No it may hurt but I want to do this the natural way" Blake said.

"Ok we are going to start now Blake" Jess said before getting to work.

After a few minutes Jess noticed something wrong. Their was way more blood then what their should be. Jess then ordered the doctors to get some emergancy supplies. Blake noticed this and began to hyperventilate, tears began rolling down her checks has images of a baby flashed in her min.

"Please no" Blake thought.

With Ruby

Ruby began pacing back and forth waiting for the others to show up. Luckily she didn't have to wait long has everyone came rushing in.

"Ruby where is Blake?" asked Kali.

"She is in the delivery room" Ruby answered.

"I hope everything is going well" Kali said.

Three hours later

Jess walked into the waiting room the gloves in her hand had blood on them, she also seemed to be breathing heavily. She began looking for Blakes friends and family.

"Excuse me are you the friends and family of Blake Belladonna?" she asked.

"Yes we are, I am her mother is everything alright. Please tell me everything is alright" Kali said has Ghari pulled her into a hug to try and calm her down.

"Well-" Jess said

Yeah I am leaving this on a cliffhanger for now, also I would like to once again apologize for not updating for a while. I am trying to write longer chapters and I wanted to make the spend a lot of time working on the last few chapters so they don't have many grammer mistakes. Also someone left a review suggesting I write multiple chapters bases on the possible outcomes, I will probably write them but the next chapter is the canon ending. I am sorry for all of you readers having to wait I will try to get the next chapter out sooner then this and thank you all for your patience. With that all of you have a great day.


	21. Canon Ending

Welp here it the canon ending

"Well the bad news is she lost a good amount of blood and caused us to nearly lose both of them" Jess said.

"WHAT" everyone screamed.

Everyone then began to ask a bunch of questions before Jess could continue speaking. After three minutes of not getting anywhere Jess slapped all of them to shut them up.

"Are you going to let me speak?" Jess asked to which everyone nodded.

"Good now the good news is we were able to work fast and we were able to save both Blake and her baby" Jess said with a smile.

Everyone began to smile has the nurse began to lead them to Blake. They got to the room and opened it to reveal Blake holding a pink blanket. She looked at her friends with a smile. They all began crowding around her smiling at the baby. Ruby and Nora began taking pictures while Weiss kept talking like a baby to the baby and everyone else just smiled. All of a sudden the door to the room opened and in walked Ironwood, Glynda, Winter and Ozpin.

"Hello everyone I see that everything went well" Ironwood said.

"Yeah but their was a major problem" Ruby said.

"We heard, we ran some test and determined that it is a new drug never seen before" Winter says.

"But who would make a drug like this?" Nora asked.

"The most likely culprit is the White Fang" Glynda answered.

"Wait how did the drug end up in Blakes system she has not been attacked by the White Fang?" Weiss asked.

"We believe someone slipped it to her do you know anyone who could have had a chance?" asked Ironwood.

"Cinder did she took Blake out for drinks" Ruby said.

"We will look into her to see if we can find something to link her to it" Ironwood said.

"By the way how is the antidote coming along?" Weiss asked.

"The first antidote will be done in a month" Winter said while the baby held her finger.

"That's good we can get Yang back soon" Ruby said.

"Just because the antidote is finiahed does not guarantee that it will work" Weiss said.

"We will have to wait and see, so Blake do you know how long you will be in here?" asked Kali.

"Only a few days and then I am free to go" Blake said.

'2 week Time Skip brought to you by writers block'

It has been about two weeks since Blake was released from the hospital with her new baby. During those two weeks Blake barely got any sleep because Yang would keep her up all night. The worst part for Blake though was when Yang had an accident, not only because of the smell but because Yang would always kick at her when she tried to put a new diaper on her. Although Blake was exhausted she still had a smile on her face, she was happy to be a mother.

'Another week later'

"Lullaby and good night my sweet little baby~" Blake sang has Yang let out a little yawn before falling alseep.

Blake then put Yang in her crib and quietly left the room. Once she got in her room she sat in her bed and began planning.

"Maybe I should move to Vacou then I don't have to risk losing my baby" Blake thought to her self before shaking her head.

"I can't do that I don't have a job and Yang is Ruby's sister" Blake mumbled to herself before deciding to go to bed.

'The antidote day'

Blake was getting frustrated with Yang, She was refusing to eat her food or drink her formula. She even smacked the small bowl onto Blakes head.

"Come on Yang you need to eat to become big and stwrong like mommy" Blake said talking like a baby. Before Blake could react the door to her house slammed open, Blake on instinct grabbed Gambol Shroud and had the blade at Ruby's neck.

"Ruby I am so sorry you scared me" Blake said blushing in embarrassment.

"It's fine Blake and sorry about your door it's just I got the antidote" Ruby said.

"Oh" Blake said sadly.

"Os something wrong Blake?" asked Ruby.

"Oh it's- it's nothing come on lets see if it works" Blake said with a forced smile.

"Ok but first why do you have a bowl on your head?" Ruby asked.

"Yang ia refusing to eat and smacked the bowl out of my hands and onto my head" Blake explained.

"Oh, well lets go give her the antidote" Ruby said.

They both walked over to Yang and Ruby put the pill in with the baby food. Blake then began to try and feed Yang again. Blake was mental chanting for Yang to refuse the antidote but unfortunatly Yang finally decided to eat and swallowed the pill.

"Ok Ironwood said the longest it would take to take effect would be an hour" Ruby said.

'Another time skip by 1 hour'

Nothing, nothing has happened cause Ruby to look sad. Blake hugged Ruby to try and make her feel better.

"It's ok Ruby, Ironwood can make another antidote" Blake said sadly but inside she was happy she would get to keep her baby.

"He can't we have no more samples of the drug and someone wiped all information of it from Atlas servers" Ruby said on the verge of tears.

Unbeknownst to the two a strange drone was looking at them.

'At the White Fangs Base'

"It seems that the drug is working perfectly" a man watching some moniters.

"Hey can I ask you something doctor Xenus?" asked a grunt.

"What is it?" Xenus asked.

"What is the point of these drugs?" the grunt asked.

"The drug is meant to eliminate two possible threats at once, the main purpose of the drugs we first used was to set it up while increasing the bond between the two. While the pill Cinder gave her was meant to kill the child and mental destroy the parent" Xenus said with an evil grin.

The grunt looked suprised I mean sure the White Fang has done alot of horrible things but this is just sick. Without another word the grunt stepped out of the room almost bumping into a short girl with brown and pink hair.

"Excuse me" he said walkin past her.

Neo smiled and walked in to the room and saw Xenus watching the moniters, she quickly walked up to the chair he was in and spun it around.

"What the he-" he began to say before a knife was slammed into his throat.

The doctor looked at Neo with a look that said 'why'. Neo smirked and simply let go of the knife. She was about to go get some ice cream when she got a message from Cinder. It said she needed to kill Roman, Neo glared at the image of Cinder she really hated being bossed around by someone who interrupted her ice cream time. She then notice the drugs used on the two Beacon students and she began to grin with an evil plan in mind. She grabbed the drugs and slipped them into her jacket pocket before leaving.

Well everyone this is the canon ending, I know a good amount of you were hoping for the antidote to work but nope she is stuck like a baby. The next ending I write will be the sad and dark one just because I want that out of the way. Also today is my birthday so everyone dance. Honestly I have no idea why I write my authors notes with random things also why are you reading this still I am just rambling at this point. Have a great day


	22. Dark Ending

Dark Ending

"Are you friends and family of Blake Belladonna?" a nurse asked.

"Yes we are is she ok, did something go wrong?" Ghari asked worriedly.

"I am sorry to say that during birth has lost alot of blood and has unfortunatly had a miscarriage" the nurse said sadly looking ay the ground.

The instant those words left the nurses mouth Ruby and Kali broke down in tears. Ghari and Weiss instantly hugged the two fighting their own tears back. Everyone else began to sob while hugging each other for comfort.

"What about our daughter?" Ghari asked.

"She passed out from blood loss after we informed her of what went wrong" the nurse said.

"Can we see her, please?" he asked.

"Of course follow me" the nurse said and the begun to lead them to Blakes room. Once their everyone walked in to see Blake unconscious hooked up to a few machines. Kali and Ghari were instantly by her side hoping she would wake up soon. Weiss was still hugging Ruby while the rest stayed quiet, looking at the floor. They couldn't beileve this happened, they waited for hours in hopes Blake would wake up so they could comfort her but it didn't happen. It was midnight when the nurse walked in and told them they needed to leave.

"Can we please stay I would like to stay with my daughter?" Kali asked.

"I am afraid we can't allow anyone to stay the night at the hospital, but we will call you if she wakes up" the nurse said.

"Please can't you make an exception just this once my daughter just had a miscarriage and I would like to be here when she wakes up" Kali begged.

"I am sorry but the rules are how they are" the nurse said.

For the next few minutes Kali and Ghari fought with the nurse but eventually they gave up when security was called to remove them. After they all were forced to leave the nurse made sure no one was hiding in the room, once sge comfimed no one was hiding she left. Tears began rolling down Blakes face, she couldn't believe this she had lost her partner, her baby she couldn't stop her tears.

"I can't live without my baby" she thought before deciding what she was going to do.

Blake was sneaking around hopping to avoid being caught. She quickly reached her goal, the roof. She made her way to the edge ready to end it all, she looked over the edge before closing her eyes. After saying her goodbyes she took a deep breathe and jumped.

'The next day'

Weiss woke up to her scroll ringing, she looked and saw it was Ghari.

" is something wrong it is really early?" Weiss asked.

"I am afraid I have bad news, last night Blake jumped off the roof and killed herself" Ghari said his voice cracking.

Weiss eyes widened at the news, tears were rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it she had just lost lost two friends within two days.

"I will tell the others have you picked a date for the funeral?" she asked.

"It will be at the same time has Yangs, Blake left a note saying she could not live without her baby so we want to atleast bury her with her baby" he said.

"Ok I will inform Ruby and the others, goodbye" Weiss said softly has tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey Weiss I brought us some-" Ruby stopped midsentense team jnpr right behind her.

"Weiss what's wrong?" asked Ruby.

"I have some bad news" she said.

"What is it?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Last night Blake jumped off the roof of the hospital and killed herself" Weiss said looking at the floor. Everyones eyes widened, Ruby couldn't take it and fell to her knees crying.

'A Few Weeks Later'

It had been three days since the funerals and Ruby, Weiss, and team jnpr were still mourning the loss of Blake and Yang. Ozpin decide to merge the two teams and gave them a week off of classes. Unbeknownst to either team they have been watched by a strange drone.

'At the White Fang base'

"Looks like the drugs worked pefectly" dr. Xenus said.

"Don't you think this is going to far" a grunt beside him asked.

"Those humans deserve it, don't tell me you feel bad for them" Xenus said.

"No but I mean taking the life of a baby even if the baby is human or was a teenage/adult turned into a baby is just messed up" the grunt said.

"It doesn't matter with these drugs we will slowly but surely begin to lower the amount of humans in-" before Xenus could finish the grunt pulled out a pistol and shot him in the back of the head. The grunt then noticed a girl with pink and brown hair in the doorway.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the grunt asked.

"My name is Neo and I was suppose to kill the doctor but thanks for saving me time" Neo said.

"You're welcome but I would suggest getting away from here I am going to inform rhe headmaster of Beacon where this base is to stop the drug" the grunt said.

"Whatever" Neo said before noticing a sample of the drugs on a table, she looked back and saw the grunt was distracted. She smirked has a plan came to mind and grabbed the drugs before shattering into nothing.


	23. Final Ending

I will be honest I forgot about this chapter for a while, I am starting this chapter off from where Ruby gives Yang the antidote.

Ruby fed Yang the antidote praying that it worked after a few seconds Yangs aura began to show. A bright flash occured causing Blake and Ruby to cover their eyes. When they opened them they saw Yang was back to herself.

"YANG, THE ANTIDOTE WORKED" Ruby yelled before tackling Yang.

"Uhh what happened?" Yang asked while trying to stop the room from spinning.

"The White Fang turned you into a baby and made Blake pregnant with you" Ruby explained.

"That's alot to take in" Yang said taking a seat.

"Yep so how are you feeling?" Blake asked.

"A little sleepy bit other then that I am fine" Yang said.

"Come on we need to show the others that you are ok" Ruby said.

"First we need to find her some clothes to wear" Blake said.

Ruby looked at Yang and realized she forgot to bring her clothes. While they went to find Yang clothes they failed to notice that someone was watching them.

'At the White Fang Base'

"Damn it they made an antidote" the scientist said.

"Sir umm we have a guest" a grunt said.

The scientist turned around only to feel a blade peirce his heart. He looked at his killer, a girl with pink and brown hair, mismatched eyes, and a evil grin.

"Why?" was all he asked.

"Because you failed your mission" she said before removing the knife. On her way out she saw the drugs and thought of a plan to deal with Cinder once and for all.

'A Few Weeks Later'

Everything is back to normal, at least to everyone except Blake and Yang. Yang had noticed that Blake had been avoiding her for some reason. She had tried to catch her partner to figure out why but she always failed.

For Blake the problem was that everytime she looked at Yang her heart broke, she was ecstatic when Yang survived and it warmed her heart seeing her baby smile and giggle. But since the antidote worked she had lost something precious to her, her baby. She wish she could talk to someone about this but she feared what they would think of her so she tried to bury her feelings but that failed.

They were eating lunch in the cafateria with their friends when Yang noticed Blake was just playing with her food.

"Blake are you ok?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine Ruby I am just not hungry" Blake said before getting up and leaving. Yang decided this was a good opportunity to have a talk with Blake in private, so she began running after her.

"Blake stop" Yang yelled.

To Yangs surprise Blake stopped but didn't turn to face her, Yang began to catch her breath before speaking.

"Ok I want answers, first of all why have you been keeping a distance from me, second why won't you even look at me?" Yang asked.

Blake just stood still for a minute before speaking "You wouldn't understand just please leave me alone" has she said that she was about to run but froze with what Yang said next.

"MOM WAIT" Yang yelled.

Blake felt tears begin to form, she closed her eyes trying to stop herself from crying. All of a sudden she felt Yang hug her from behind. Blake turned her head and saw Yang also had tears in her eyes.

"Please tell me what's wrong mom?" Yang asked in a whisper.

"I am a horrible person, I wanted the antidote to fail, I wanted to raise and watch you grow up has a mother and daughter" Blake said turning around and hugging Yang back.

"Even though the antidote worked I am still your daughter and you are still my mother, you were going to raise me if it failed that is more then what the bitch my dad was with when I was born did" Yang said.

"You're not mad that I wanted it to fail" Blake said quietly.

"No you just wanted to keep me safe, I could never hate you mom" Yang said before hugging Blake tightly.

"I love you Yang" Blake said hugging her back.

"I love you too mom" Yang said.

Unbeknownst to the two their friends were watching with smiles on their faces. They all looked at each other and decided to give them some privacy.

THE END

Finally finished this is the final chapter honestly it has been fun writing this I hope you all enjoy it. Also happy Halloween everyone if you go trick or treating be safe and have an adult accompany you and if your a teen trick all of your neighbors to your heart content. Finally if your an adult just get a bowl of candy and watch alot of scary movies.


End file.
